


Losing Game

by BintLilith



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BintLilith/pseuds/BintLilith
Summary: When Bobby first applied for Love Island he had not love on his mind but his dream of his very own bakery. The show seemed to be the perfect opportunity - he merely had to play a game.So is Bobby a player after all?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m really sorry but I am extremely busy right now (I’m in my final year of law school and I have to study a lot) so updates are really slow, although I’ve been working on the next chapter for a time now. 
> 
> I love the Bobby-is-a-player-theories and that’s what this fic is about.  
Bobby‘s behaviour throughout the game seemed really strange to me and I thought that there was more than meets the eye behind it. 
> 
> This fic is mostly from his POV, since I wanted to write down what I thought was going through his mind.  
I’m going to mix in some chapters from the MC‘s POV because otherwise she’s so bland. Her name here is Kassandra simply because I like that name.
> 
> I‘m not sure if I should use my own dialogue entirely or use a mix of my own and that from the game as I did with this chapter. Perhaps you guys could give me your opinion on that.

Bobby had applied for _Love Island_ in order to pursue his dream which wasn’t finding love. Of course finding true love was something he had been wishing for all of his life, no matter how often he had been hurt before. His naive self had never stopped dreaming of it. And yet it had not been love that had motivated him to participate in the reality show. His main reason was the price money. After all, the winner would be rewarded fifty grand – or twentyfive if the winner couple decided to split the money in the end.

He wasn’t exactly assuming that he would win the show but _Love Island_ was huge in the UK and he could use the fame that came along with being a participant to gather some money and be finally able to open his own bakery in Glasgow or – if he dared to dream even bigger – to eventually open some stores around the UK.

He had already begun planning his self-employment. He was serious and the show could be his stepping stone.

Perhaps being on the show would help Bobby to also find love but he wasn’t exactly expecting it. He had been hurt and betrayed before, so he was cautious and not as trusting with people as he used to be. Bobby wasn’t naturally mean-spirited or cunning, but if even he was participating in this game with a strategy then god knows what others were planning. They all went there with a purpose of their own after all.

So there he was. Among the first five boys in the villa – still hardly believing his luck to have been chosen, since he was not nearly as big or brawny or good-looking as the other guys were. He was more slender, less defined, perhaps a little taller than that blond bloke or that bloke sporting a Jon Snow look with his locks and pout. However, the other two were both fit and tall with perfectly defined abs. Nevertheless, he now was one of them and he had the same chance of winning as they all had.

The time had come to meet the girls. One by one they would come out to get to know their male counterparts and choose one to couple up with. So Bobby stood there, looking around the place, easing off his mind from what was about to come next. Despite himself he was nervous, although he had no expectations at all apart from playing the game. The villa looked nice. He had seen the place on TV a few times before but being there himself was entirely different. It certainly seemed bigger. He had been able to sneak a peek at the outside kitchen which had left him quite satisfied. He would probably spend a lot of time there baking and cooking, although he was aware that the production team was providing the participants with meals regularly.

He was a little surprised when he laid eyes on her for the first time. Surprised by himself that he was captivated with her at first glance. It certainly was the place and the circumstances. After all, you did not meet girls clad merely in a bikini beneath the Spanish sun every day. So he brushed away his initial infatuation as a silly yet somehow reasonable reaction to this bizarre dating game.

She had wavy long hair, braided in a thick loose plait. Her hair was chestnut brown, shimmering lighter and almost auburn where the sunrays reflected. She had big hazel doe eyes framed with long dark lashes that made her look so innocent and young. She had an olive skintone that made him wonder about her background, the yellow bikini she was wearing flattering her complexion. She was fit and yet she had curves that made her look female and desirable. “Hello. My name’s Kassandra, I’m 26 and I study Politics and International Relations at the University of Reading.“ _Kassandra, what a beautiful name,_ he thought. If every girl had the same effect on him, then Bobby was in serious trouble.

Gary was the first to introduce himself. Noah came second and Bobby did not miss the brief flicker of interest that her face betrayed. She had raised one eyebrow slightly before she composed herself again. It did not reappear when Rocco and Ibrahim introduced themselves. Bobby’s money was on Noah to be picked first. 

Next was Bobby to introduce himself. “Hey, gorgeous“, he said stepping forward. “Saving the best till last, were you? I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake“, he flinched at his own line. His joking demeanour came naturally and especially when he was nervous, but he felt that he had to cringe at this attempt at being funny. He heard her laughing, startling him for a second. 

“Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?“, she asked, her smile still illuminating her face.

“Perhaps you should pick me and find out“, he winked at her.

Her face showed delight at his flirty response but before she could reply, her phone beeped. She read the message before looking up again. “Okay boys, now I get to ask you the all-important question. If you fancy me, please step forward.“

She seemed nervous and Bobby was relieved to see that others felt similar to him. Each guy stepped forward with the exception of Noah, leaving Bobby wondering if he was right in the head. Whether Kassandra was disappointed he could not tell. If she was, then she hid it well. Regardless of Noah not stepping forward, Kassandra was still able to pick him.

“Tell me, Ibrahim“ he heard her saying. “Why did you step forward?“

“I sort of thought, I’ve got to take a shot, you know.“

_Quite a charmer that one_, Bobby thought. He had had already exchanged pleasantries with his competition earlier and they all seemed to be nice lads. He supposed they would get on. Well, they had to. 

She asked the other two the same question before moving on to Bobby. “So, Bobby, why did you step forward?“

_What am I supposed to say?_, he thought frantically. “You seem like the kind of girl that doesn’t go over the top with her look. I rate that. I don’t want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know.“ Her face twitched with what seemed to be annoyance and irritation. Bobby cursed himself inwardly and tried to brush it off with a grin. “Joking, of course. You’re beautiful.“ Her facial features relaxed again but she kept looking a little cautious. Way to ruin your chances, he thought to himself. “Anyway, you know if you pick me you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.“

“And in it,“ Gary intervened. Bobby shot the blonde a glare.

“I know I’ve only just met you all,“ Kassandra began. “But I do have to choose. So the boy I want to couple up with is…“

Bobby looked around, already pondering on what he would tell the next girl since he clearly messed up the first try. It was the start after all and he was nervous. There was no need to be too hard on himself.

“Bobby.“

He blinked startled, not sure he had heard correctly. The others around him were applauding.

“Well done, mate,“ Gary said slapping him on the shoulder. “You’ve taken an early lead. It’s all still to play for though.“

“Me?“, Bobby asked a little incredulous.

“Yes“, Kassandra shot him an uncertain smile. “Are you not happy with my choice?“

“Are you joking? Have you seen yourself?“, he stepped to her, still a little unsure. She was probably playing the game too and he seemed like an easy choice. “I cannot believe I’m the first lad to get picked. I think you and me are going to get on like a house on fire – but in a good way.“ He grinned at her and she returned it with a timid smile of her own. “This isn’t usually how I meet people but I’ve got to say, I’m loving it so far. Hi, by the way.“

“Hi.“

They stood next to another chatting and watching the others couple up. Lottie with Rocco, Marisol with Ibrahim, Hannah with Gary and Hope with Noah. Each girl a bombshell on their own, leaving him wonder yet again how he was able to be there. He was still a little confused that Noah had been picked so late. He would have sworn he would be first. Whatever. May the game begin.

Bobby noticed Kassandra staring at him. “Why not take a picture? It’ll last longer,“ he told her a little irritated by her gaze, as if he was under scrutiny, but made sure to sound cheerful. To be fair, he was on a dating show while being filmed constantly. So he being under scrutiny was exactly what that was.

“Come with me,“ Kassandra demanded. “Let’s get to know each other.“

Bobby was taken aback by her forcefulness. He had at first deemed her as more of the shy sort. Apparently he had assumed wrong. _Remember, they’re all playing a game_. “You don’t beat around the bush, do you?“, he said laughing. “Let’s head to the pool. We can have some alone time there.“

They walked over to the sun loungers, his eyes never leaving her as she sat down next to him. “Honestly. It’s such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls,“ he began. “It’s like I’ve been here five minutes and already am sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.“ Bobby smirked at her, curious to see her reaction. Kassandra smirked too, but seemed rather unimpressed.

“What a line,“ she said with raised eyebrows. “You’ve seen a lot of fit girls, then?“

_She’s got banter,_ Bobby thought smiling to himself. “When? Today?“

She smirked again at him. “Everything’s a little overwhelming for me. Excuse me if I’m being a little… aloof today.“

Bobby nodded, comprehending what she meant. “For both of us. It’s all so much to take in. But I’m settling in okay, I think“. She seemed to agree. “I’ve never even thought I’d make it in, and now there’s already so much happening all at once.“

“Same here,“ she said, a smile gracing her lips. “I look at these girls and I feel rather self aware. They’re all so fit.“

All of the girls were good-looking, including Kassandra. Bobby wasn’t really sure if he should buy her being insecure. She was definitely standing out, if you asked him. She had charisma and she was definitely easy on the eyes. “So, you picked me?“

“You noticed that, huh?“

Bobby smiled at that. “I did. Why did you pick me?“

She considered a moment before she replied. “I like Scotland.“

“Scotland?“, he asked baffled. It certainly wasn’t an answer he was expecting.

“Yes,“ Kassandra said, her eyes lighting up. “I travelled around the country last year and I think I fell in love. I had the best time. I guess I was a little biased when you said you were from Glasgow – although I had a hard time understanding you Glaswegians,“ she chuckled. “Well that, and you make me laugh. I like that. It makes me feel comfortable around you, albeit we haven’t spent much time together yet.“

Before, Bobby had merely been interested, but now he was intrigued with Kassandra. Not only was she beautiful and articulate they also seemed to share similarities. “So, you’re telling me, you picked me because you’ve been to Scotland once?“, he noticed her blushing. “Relax, I’m joking of course. What place did you enjoy the most?“

Her features relaxed again and the sparkle in her eyes returned. “Inverness. And Oban. I ate the best steamed mussels at the harbour there. It was lovely.“

Bobby felt at ease talking to her. Sitting in the sun next to Kassandra made him almost forget where they were. They continued asking each other questions to get to know each other better. At first the questions were simple, like ‘what’s your type?‘ but soon Kassandra hit him with the big ones. Finally she asked him, why he had come to _Love Island_ and what his aim was. He felt so relaxed next to her, he almost told her about his dream of self-employment. He soon remembered the ubiquitous cameras and that Kassandra was a contestant, just as he was.

“Love,“ he finally told her. “I believe that two people could meet at a place like here and be a perfect match. And I think I might have a pretty good start with that already“, he saw her blushing and looking at her nails as a distraction but he also saw her lips curling into a faint smile. “And you?“

”Well,“ she began. “I need to pay off my student debts, so the price money was a huge factor. I wouldn’t have applied though if it wasn’t for my friends who had talked me into it.“ Bobby was surprised. He had expected a sweet talker rather than someone who was so honest. He did not know if he should be pissed or pleased with her. “I’m not sure, I’ll be able to find love here,“ Kassandra then continued. “I don’t know how serious the people in here are. But I certainly would love to.“

  
They sat together in silence for a few minutes, before Bobby decided that it was time to head back inside and get to know the others better. He leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She did not wince but she looked pleasantly surprised. “I’m really looking forward to getting to know you,“ Bobby said. “But for now let’s return to the others.“

Kassandra’s smile seemed wistful but she nodded in agreement. “You’re right. Talk more later, though?“

The two of them walked over to the the others who were chatting merrily in the garden. They easily joined the conversation and Gary began bantering Bobby once more. Bobby did not really mind though, he could tolerate quite a lot and he was perfectly able to fight someone back if necessary. However, he was hoping to get along with everybody as much as possible. Bobby wasn’t exactly a people-pleaser but harmony was fairly important for him. He did not care much for drama and preferred to be the mediator in a group. 

Shortly afterwards the girls suggested they all should have some drinks, so the guys opened a bottle of champagne that had been provided to the group by the production team. The boys had a moment for themselves to discuss the girls a little before returning to the group of girls and handing out the drinks. Moments later one of the phones beeped. “I got a text, guys!“, Marisol exclaimed. “We’re playing Truth or Dare at the firepit!“

At the firepit the producers had set out two stacks of cards one marked with “Truth“ and one with “Dare“. It was the first of many challenges they would have to play while staying in the villa, serving the purpose to spice things up or rather cause further drama.

Noah’s partner Hope immediately walked up to the stacks and took charge of the game, gaining a sour expression from Lottie. Hope struck him as a rather forward person, leaving him wonder why she coupled up with Noah in the first place, since he seemed to be the polar opposite of her. Well, apparently opposites attract but it was only the first day after all. Bobby had to pay attention to them though. If one of them were to form some kind of power couple they could easily become a threat to the other islanders.

Hope chose dare and decided to give Noah a foot massage. Hope’s show of massaging Noah was completely over the top and Bobby caught Kassandra rolling her eyes at the woman’s antics.

“Seems someone likes the spotlight,“ Bobby whispered to her smilingly. Kassandra just shrugged at that and decided to cheer Hope on. He wasn’t able to read her thoughts and wondered whether she was merely annoyed with Hope or perhaps a little jealous. Just then Hope looked over to them.

“Your turn Kassandra,“ she said. “Truth or Dare?“

“Dare.“

“Okay. Kassandra, take a hot selfie and send it to the islander you fancy the most.“

“Alright,“ Kassandra replied. She opened her braid, ran hair fingers through her hair and turned her back to the others while posing for the selfie. She then scrolled through her phone deliberately dragging the moment out.

“Taking your time there?“, Bobby said. Just then his phone beeped, a picture of a sultry looking Kassandra in his inbox. He was surprised. They were coupled up, but Bobby wasn’t really expecting to be the one she was fancying the most. “Thanks for choosing me,“ he said pleased. She winked at him and Bobby blushed despite himself. “I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here.“

“I coupled up with you, didn’t I?“

“Aw!“, he heard Hannah exclaim. “You two are already so cute together!“

Maybe the two of them had a shot at being a power couple as well, but it was too early to muse on that.

The game continued a few rounds, with Marisol opening up about her sexuality and Bobby telling them about his adult cake. At that Kassandra had seized the opportunity to flirt with him. When it was his second round, Bobby chose dare. The card said he was ought to kiss the islander he thought was the most attractive.

“I’ve only just met you all,“ Bobby said, already smiling at Kassandra, silently hoping she would be okay with what he would be doing next. “But I don’t even have to think about this one.“ He walked over to Kassandra and leaned in for a kiss, leaving the rest up to her, in case she preferred to pull away. She did not. Instead she pulled him towards her and kissed him, one hand caressing the back of his neck, the other running through his hair. The kiss was tame, no tongues involved. But he could have sworn he felt electricity when their lips met. When she pulled away, he felt dazed. Their spectators were cheering. “Wow,“ he said and she grinned. “That was amazing.“

Shortly afterwards the game ended. The group dispersed and all around different conversations started. Bobby saw Kassandra being approached by Rocco who took her to the daybeds for a chat. He supposed the lad wanted to graft on her but Bobby did not feel irritated at all. He could not blame Rocco for that. It is what they were there for in the first place. More importantly Bobby loved when his girl was desired by other men. Well she wasn’t exactly his girl, but they were coupled up after all. He had also noticed Gary and Ibrahim both showing interest in Kassandra during the game. But instead of feeling jealous he usually felt strangely proud. And even if something was to happen, he could not control it. Bobby decided he would use the time to talk to others as well, so that he could get an idea of the people he would be spending his summer with.

“Text, guys! I got a text!“, Marisol exclaimed a little later. The islanders gathered around her and she read the message out loud. “Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!“

“Does that mean a new girl’s on her way?“, Lottie asked, her tone a little sullen.

“That would be awesome!“, Gary said, earning a glare from her.

***

“So, how do you guys feel about your couples?“, Bobby asked his male company who were already waiting in the garden, while the girls were still getting ready for the welcome party.

“Marisol is nice,“ Ibrahim started. “She’s pretty. But I’m already feeling somewhat intimidated by her.“

“I’ve already told you how I feel about Hannah earlier,“ Gary sighed. “I guess she’s cute. Maybe I need to give it a shot, let’s see where this goes. What about you, Rocco? How’s Lottie, eh?“

The Irish sat up a little straighter. His many necklaces jingling around his neck. He looked as if he wasn’t able to decide which one he should wear, so he wore them all instead. “I’m looking for a girl with whom I can spiritually connect. She’s into that stuff so I guess it’s cool.“

“What about you, Noah?“, Bobby asked the librarian. “Spiritually connected with Hope yet?“

Noah chuckled but seemed reluctant to open up. “It’s been one day, I can hardly tell. I really like her though. What about you and Kassandra?“

They heard the girls exiting the villa and their focus shifted from the conversation onto them. Bobby held his breath for a second when he spotted Kassandra. Her long wavy brown her hung loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing some kind of jumpsuit. Black, crested with red roses. The fabric almost transparent and the neckline so revealing, he was expecting to see more of her body any second.

“Thanks for waiting,“ Kassandra greeted them, fully aware of Bobby’s eyes on her. He could see a hint of mischief sparkling in hers. “What were you guys talking about?“

“About the villa and stuff,“ Gary told her. “How are you girls finding it so far?“

They continued chatting, bantering and practicing flirtlines on one another before one of them received a text that it was time to gather at the firepit. Bobby wanted to talk to Kassandra alone before the new islander would arrive.

“Kassandra,“ at the kitchen Bobby pulled her away from the group. “Would you mind having a chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off? Let’s have a drink, shall we?“

“Sure,“ she replied and sat down on a barstool.

Bobby grabbed two glasses and poured the bottle of white wine he found inside the fridge into them. It was a Spanish one whose name he had never heard before. “You like dry wine?“, Kassandra nodded. He handed her her drink and they clinked their glasses. “So, I meant to ask you if kissing you during the challenge earlier was alright? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. We’ve only just met and here I am already snogging you.“

“I chose you this morning and you kissed me this afternoon. What’s not to like?“, she gave him a cheeky smile which Bobby reciprocated instantly. She was either really good at her game or they indeed clicked._ He would find out eventually, wouldn’t he? _

“Haven’t played these kind of games since being in secondary school. All that gossiping and playing sexy games it’s like being a teenager again.“ He took a sip of the cool wine before continuing. “Can I ask you something now that we’re in private? Where’s your head at? Maybe it’s a bit early to ask, but what are you thinking about you and me?“

Kassandra tilted her head a little to the side and studied him before she replied. “Yes, it’s a little early to tell. But I’d like to give us a shot.“

“Glad to hear that,“ Bobby said. “I feel we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re clicking, you’re saying all the right stuff,“ which he felt was rather suspicious. How could it be that she always seemed to know exactly what to say? “You seem like my type on paper. But… it’s only been a day and I can’t really make a decision now. I want to get to know everyone in here.“

Kassandra frowned for a second before she quickly regained her composure. Bobby however had noticed her brief display of emotion, he could not interpret it though. Was it hurt? Confusion? Annoyance?

“You do?“, she asked.

Bobby nodded. “I think so. I can find it hard to build a connection with someone that’s more than a friendship. I’ve got to be sure I’m with the right person.“

They were interrupted by Lottie calling them and they made their way to the fireplace. 

The sound of stilettos clicking on the ground betrayed that it was indeed a new girl that would join them that evening. “Hi everyone!“

She was gorgeous and Bobby couldn’t help but whistle under his breath. Even Noah agreed with him. They all gathered around her to introduce themselves. Kassandra soon seemed to be getting along with the new islander named Priya, contrary to Lottie who almost seemed to be keen on provoking drama.

To Bobby’s surprise Priya expressed her interest in him, when Marisol asked her who had caught her eye. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kassandra faintly frowning.  
She soon excused herself, telling the others she was getting tired and slowly the party began to disband. A little later Bobby decided to call it a day as well. On his way to the room he saw Kassandra on one of the daybeds. He changed into his sleepwear before joining her outside. 

“Do you mind?“, he asked and she gestured for him to sit next to her.

“Hey,“ she smiled weakly.

“Hey to you, too,“ Bobby sighed. He felt a little nervous to ask her about sharing a bed. “Looks like everyone’s getting ready for bed. It’s our first night as a couple. Earlier you said you want to get to know each other better. I’m rather embarrassed to ask this, but how do you feel about sharing a bed tonight? We don’t have to…“

“I’m looking forward to it,“ Kassandra had her arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting on them.

“Are you?“, Bobby took a deep breath, glad he had managed to get it over with. “I was really nervous, you know. Much more than I was expecting.“

The two of them smiled at each other and Bobby edged closer to Kassandra. The chill air of the night left goosebumps on their skin. She unwrapped her legs and leaned a little over to him. Bobby would have loved to kiss her then, but he hesitated. He would rather enjoy the proximity. “You look amazing tonight,“ he said instead. “I’m really glad to be coupled up with you.“

Kassandra shifted closer to him. Her fingertips touching his cheek ever so lightly. She leaned even closer, their noses almost touching. He saw her eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth and back again.

“What? What is it…? Do I have something on my mouth?“

Kassandra giggled and shook her head. It dawned on him then and his eyes widened. “Wow. That’s cool.“

“Are you going to kiss me then?“, Kassandra asked. Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper and yet her tone expectant.

Bobby felt himself break into a smile. He leaned into her, gently placing his arms around her before he finally brought his lips to hers. There it was again, the electricity he had felt when they had kissed for the first time. Stronger now that they were alone. Her mouth opened slightly and he felt the tip of her tongue at his bottom lip. First kisses truly were exciting. Sweet and unsure. Their tongues touched and the kiss deepened. He could not really believe they were kissing on the first night. He felt his skin prickle, the goosebumps intensifying. 

Eventually Kassandra pulled away, his arms remained around her. Bobby felt drunk. “That was nice,“ he breathed. 

“Only nice?“ Bobby felt himself blushing. “That was an understatement. That was… incredible.“

“Text!“, they heard Priya shout. “I’ve got a text guys! Come quick!“

They reluctantly got up and went over to Priya. They were the last ones to arrive. “Let me read it out,“ Priya said eagerly. “Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.“

Bobby turned to look at Kassandra, who had her eyes fixed on the ground. “Let’s head to bed, shall we?“


	2. Day 2

When Bobby woke up the next morning, the lights were still turned off. Kassandra was lying beside him, breathing in slow, rhythmic patterns. He looked at his phone. 6:27 AM. Due to his work at the hospital his body was used to getting up early. He knew he would not be able to fall asleep again, even if he tried, so he decided to start his day early.

Carefully Bobby shifted away from Kassandra’s sleeping figure so as not to wake her. Sleeping next to a stranger was rather odd, especially with several other couples around them. He had heard some of the couples exchanging kisses during the night. The two of them had kept it PG however, with Kassandra falling asleep quite quickly.

Bobby went to the bathroom first and exited the bedroom silently. He headed down to the kitchen, where he made himself a cuppa and sat on the lawn

He figured he could use the time to contemplate the other islanders based on his first impression on them.

Gary seemed to be a nice and easygoing bloke, a little simple perhaps. He had a flirty attitude but was not otherwise intimidating.

Out of the men Rahim had the fittest body, with which the girls agreed as well. His personality on the other hand was a little dull. Or maybe he was just awkward and shy.

Similar to Noah, who was the silent one of the group. Bobby could not get the measure of him yet. He was participating in Love Island despite his quiet and reserved character. It could all be an act though. He and Hope did not really fit together, personality-wise at least. She was so demanding. The woman had already gotten her claws on him after only one day. Bobby did not buy it. Hope’s attitude during yesterday’s game had also been very tiring and annoying. He wondered what her deal was. In any case, he should pay attention to the two of them, before they would form far too strong of a couple.

As for the other girls, Hannah and Marisol seemed nice at first glance. However, there was always more than met the eye.

Lottie seemed somewhat of a hypocrite. She was talking about girl code but had been very rude to Priya when she had first arrived. Anyhow, Kassandra seemed to be getting on with her well, as with the other girls.

He could not say much about Priya yet. She would be picking a guy to couple up with later that day, thus inducing drama but that was what came with being on Love Island.

Then there was Kassandra. Bobby was happy to be coupled up with her. She was nice and sweet and they were getting along quite well already. She had also been kind to Priya when she came in yesterday and was not disrespectful like some others had been, which Bobby respected. He remained wary though. Perhaps she was indeed genuine, but so far he could not tell. After all they were all here to win, weren’t they?

Soon one by one the others came out to greet the day. They were gathering around the pool with Priya being the men‘s centre of attention that morning. Bobby went to sit among them on one of the loungers and took part in the conversation. He ignored the small leap his heart made as he saw Kassandra emerging from the villa and waved her over to him.

“Good morning,“ she greeted him and sat on the lounger next to his. “I was so confused when I woke up, couldn’t remember where I was at first. Did you sleep well or did I hog the whole bed?“

“You’re a bed hog?“, Bobby asked faking indignation. “I have to reconsider this whole couple then. A future is off the table.

Kassandra laughed and nudged his arm playfully. “So, you like to bake?“

“It’s more of a vocation, but yes.“

She laughed at that. “Sounds like I really need to try it then.“

“I’m going to make sure you’ll never want to try anything else,“ he winked at her.

“Hey, Kassandra,“ Priya who was interrogating the boys called out to her. “I’m quizzing the boys a bit. I need to figure out my options. Want to play my ’good cop`?“

“And you’re the bad cop, or what?“, Kassandra retorted. Priya grinned and nodded. “I’ll do my best.“

Priya continued with her questions using Kassandra’s help, with Lottie giving them sour expressions from the edge of the pool.

”So yesterday Priya told us girls that she fancied Ibrahim,“ Kassandra told the group eventually. An awkward silence fell, Marisol frowned a little but did not look too bothered otherwise.

”Really?“, surprise and excitement in Ibrahim´s voice.

”And also Bobby actually,“ Bobby could see concern in Kassandra‘s face and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. They exchanged a smile before Kassandra adressed Priya again. “Do you still think they’re the fittest guys here, Priya?“

Priya took a moment to consider, rearranging the fabric around her shoulders. “I feel like I can’t just decide based on who’s the fittest. It’s about feeling the connection with someone, right?“

Rocco grinned and took a step closer to Priya. “Absolutely,“ he beamed. “Do you believe in vibes?“

“As in vibrators?“, Priya looked genuinely confused.

“Well, no, like…“, Rocco was was unusually flustered. “As in vibing with a person. Positive vibes.“

“Oh my gosh!“

Their group burst into laughter, even Lottie laughed, finally breaking the tension around them. “It’s such a good vibration,“ Bobby sang with a highpitched tone, mimicking Loleatta Holloway’s voice. “It’s such a swee-eet sensation.“

They group continued goofing around, having light-hearted conversations, before Priya shifted the topic to sex. As it was usually bound to happen with a group of singles.

“Seeing as we’re getting to know each other. Tell me Bobby, you ever done it in a kitchen?“

Was that a stereotype because he was spending a lot of time in kitchens? Bobby wasn’t too keen on sharing his sex life but he knew that it came with being in a reality dating show. “Funnily enough, there’s only been one time when I’ve come close.“

“Only come close? What happened?“, he studied Kassandra’s expression curiously. She did not betray anything.

“Did you pop her up on the counter then realise it was too high up?“, Gary threw in, eliciting snickers from the others.

“No, that wasn’t it. Neither of us had a condom actually.“

They continued discussing with Gary giving them insights about his views on safer sex. The conversation soon shifted again, after Rocco made a not so subtle move on Priya which led him to being called out by Lottie. The girl had no chill at all. Well, Rocco wasn’t exactly the most likeable guy either. While he thought of himself as laid-back and unconventional, to Bobby he seemed more like a cliché hipster dude, who never missed out on an opportunity to graft on a girl.

“Do you think I’d have a chance of getting in between Hope and Noah?“, Priya asked Kassandra. The two of them were the only ones missing that morning. Bobby guessed they were still in bed, doing bits or whatever. He wasn’t too sad about Hope not being around just yet.

“Unlikely. They’re really going for that ’power couple‘ vibe already,“ Rocco said. Bobby had a feeling that the guy was rather perceptive.

“I don’t know where Noah’s head´s at,“ Kassandra began. “But they’re too loved up already. I think it’s too early in the game to be as attached as they seem to be. It’s suspicious.“

“I’m with Kassandra on that,“ Gary added.

Bobby had to admit that he was surprised his thoughts on Noah and Hope were shared by the other islanders. It confirmed that they were all there to play a game. “Especially since we don’t want them to form an alliance and start voting others out.

“Not sure, that’s exactly how this works, mate,“ Gary told him. The game might not work like that, but the public did vote others out. And their decision was based on popularity. A strong couple who was together ever since the beginning definitely had the potential to become the viewer’s favourite.

“And how strong are you two now, after last night?“, Priya asked facing him and Kassandra.

Nothing had happened last night. Well, except for the kiss. Granted, it was a good kiss that had left Bobby wanting more but otherwise they had been really chaste. Bobby was seldom the one to take the first step. It was one reason why the women he met ended up being just friends with him. That and him not allowing for things to go further. But yesterday Kassandra had kissed him and he would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it. “I think we’re also one of the stronger couples, but I don’t know how Kassandra feels,“ Bobby looked at her encouragingly. He was both curious and nervous to hear what she thought about them.

He noticed Kassandra considering her next words. She glanced at him shortly before she turned to Priya again. “Well, Bobby and I kissed last night.“

Her sudden confession made Bobby grin and he shifted a little closer to her. He could not explain the odd feeling of pride spreading inside of him. 

“Okay, but do you feel strong in your couple?“, Priya dug deeper.

“I wished for that to happen last night. I do feel stronger with Bobby than before,“ Kassandra turned to him with questioning eyes. She looked uncertain about her straightforwardness, as if she was fearing she said the wrong thing. Bobby beamed at her however and her lips curled into a smile. He was taken aback by her honesty. On the one hand she seemed so coy and on the other hand she was confident when expressing herself or revealing what she wanted. It impressed Bobby.

Priya sighed. “I really want to do the right thing here. I don’t want to push any of the girls away. You’ve all been so nice to me, especially you Kassandra. I wouldn’t want to step on someone’s toes but I’m here to find love, too.“

“Or you could end up going home just as fast as you came in. That kind of thing happens here,“ Lottie remarked and stood up to leave. “You coming, Kassandra?“

At least Priya was honest. She also showed decency. Lottie on the other hand… honesty was a virtue, but honesty with lack of tact was rudeness. “Actually, I’d like to have a chat with Kassandra too,“ Bobby said with a pointed look to his partner. “If you want to of course. I’ll be over at the daybeds.“

He went there, wondering if Kassandra would come or if she’d prefer female company. He would have really liked to talk with her alone but he would not make any decisions for her – that was not his style. After all he did not like being controlled either.

Just a few minutes later he actually saw Kassandra approaching.

“You came straightaway!“ he beamed at her. She had a confused look on her face. “Everything alright?“

“Yeah,“ she said and slumped onto the bed next to him. He somehow felt the urge to put his arm around her and pull her closer. It did not exactly help that she was wearing a bikini constantly. “It’s just that Gary ran after me to the kitchen. He wanted to talk to me about something.“

“So what did he say?“

“I don’t know. I’ve told him you were waiting for me and came over here. I want to catch up with you as well, given the situation.“

“You mean with Priya?“, Kassandra nodded. “There were some things I’d like to talk about with you, too.“

She shifted a little uncomfortable. “Is that so?“

“You handled that pretty well earlier. The bickering between Lottie and Priya I mean. I also felt like you and I came across as a strong couple.“

Bobby could tell that Kassandra was a little disappointed. “Is that what you wanted to tell me?“

Bobby went on talking. “When you said you felt really solid with me, did you mean it?“

Kassandra bit her lip and looked down, her long dark lashes almost brushing the apples of her checks. “Yes, that’s how I feel.“

“It was really bold of you saying so in front of everyone. I liked that.“

Kassandra looked at him again, the uncertainty fading. “I was afraid you would react differently. Like how could I say that after just one day. In front of the new girl on top of that.“

Bobby smiled. “You’re wrong. I like bold girls. I was afraid you’d keep your options open now that another girl’s here. We’ll have to be honest with each other. I don’t want Priya to pick me. I like you and I want to find a way for us to stay together.“

Bobby realised that he meant what he said. Inevitably he had taken a liking to Kassandra. With her it felt so unconstrained. It confused him but he also could not really help it. He really did like her and he felt like kissing her. Bobby shifted closer to her, making his intention clear but leaving it up to her if she wanted it. She did. She brought her hand up to his face and kissed him. A quiet moan escaped him as he indulged in her lips. As Kassandra deepened the kiss, Bobby pulled away. He suddenly had felt fear. It was too quick, too soon. He had let himself go without even noticing. He was afraid to be hurt again. He was not ready.

“Are you alright?“, Kassandra asked. She looked confused and a little hurt.

“I’m sorry, it’s just,“ he was searching for the right words that would not make him look like a twat. “I know I’m all jokes and stuff around everyone else, never taking anything seriously. But with you… it feels different. Like suddenly there’s something there I care about and I’m scared of losing it. You. Not it. You’re not an it.“

Kassandra’s face softened. She took his hand in hers and put it in her lap. “I’m not going anywhere, Bobby. I know it’s too early, but I like you too and I feel the same.“

He kissed her again. Pressed his lips against hers, anxious to see if she was real. He was a little annoyed with himself that he was falling for a person he had literally just met. On a dating game show moreover. It must have been the bikinis and the sun. He must not lose sight of his goal.

“It feels really good to hear that,“ he admitted. “But we should not forget the rules in here. I’m not sure if we can make promises like that. We both have competition here. I mean, look at you. The other lads would practically fight me for a taste of you.“

She giggled. “Let’s change the subject. Do you think you would do, well, bits in the villa?“

Bobby laughed in surprise, definitely not expecting this kind of question, especially not after the serious talk they had just shared. “I don’t know. It depends.“

“On the girl?“

He looked at her amused. “Perhaps. But I meant that it depends on the moment.“

***

After their heart to heart Kassandra had left to check in on the girls. Half an hour later Hannah had received a text, announcing the next challenge. The islanders played two truths and a lie with Kassandra totally smashing it and Rocco coming a close second.

Just after the game ended, another text came in. It was time for Priya to choose the boy she wanted to couple up with.

The islanders gathered around the firepit while Priya left to get changed. Kassandra took hold of Bobby’s hand, evidently tense.

“Don’t worry,“ Bobby assured her. “Even if she picks me today, we can still end up together again. I don’t have to share a bed with her.“

Kassandra smiled at him. “We could pick each other again the next chance we get.“

He lay an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Just then Priya walked down the garden path in her silver dress, her stilettos clicking each time they came in touch with the ground. As she reached the fire pit, she struck a pose.

“First of all,“ Priya started. “I want to thank everyone for welcoming me so kindly when I entered the villa. It’s not easy being the new person in here. But you were all so nice to me, which makes this even harder. But I came here to find love, as you all did. So, even if I’m going to upset someone, I need to follow my heart,“ Priya paused for dramatic effect. She scanned each islander before she continued with her speech. “The boy I’d like to pick seems amazing. He’s funny and outgoing and I’d like to get to know him. So, the boy I want to couple up with tonight is…“

Kassandra squeezed Bobby’s hand, her eyes glued to the ground.

“Bobby.“

Kassandra gasped. She held his hand firmly, while several pairs of eyes were on her. “It’s alright,“ she nodded at him and let finally go of his hand. Bobby stood up to stand next to Priya. He did not know what to think. Priya was beautiful, but Kassandra seemed genuinely upset although she tried her best to hide it. “You two make a nice couple. I’m happy for you. Good luck.“

Kassandra looked so sad and yet so sincere in her attempt to be happy for Priya. At that Bobby knew that it would only be a friendship couple with Priya. Priya took Bobby’s hand in hers and the group dispersed again.

***

“You don’t look happy,“ Priya remarked as she and Bobby were alone. The other girls had gone to get ready for the evening. Bobby had already changed into his clothes. He was making himself and Priya a drink at the kitchen counter. Dark rum, pineapple and peach juice and just a bit of grenadine that he carefully poured into the glasses using a spoon. He garnished each glass with a slice of pineapple and a maraschino cherry. “That I picked you, I mean.“

“I’m happy,“ Bobby said as he handed her the drink. It was the first time he drank from a reusable drinking straw made of glass. He felt the drink tasted different.

“Oh, come on, what do you take me for? But honestly, do you really like Kassandra that much already?“

Bobby shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s too early to say, but yeah I liked being coupled up with her. Anyway, you’ve picked me now and it’s only fair to give it a go. You seem to be nice and I’m flattered you picked me.“

Priya smiled and pinched his cheek. “You’re a good sort, Bobby.“

They took their drinks and went to the garden where the others were gathered. Soon Bobby began entertaining the islanders with imitations. As he was doing an impression of Mufasa he saw Kassandra standing alone a little further away but watching them. She was wearing a red bandeau dress and heels. He could not help himself and walked over to her.

“So, was I spot on or what?“

Kassandra giggled. “But what about that shadowy place?“

“That’s beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba,“ Bobby was pleased to see her happy. It irked him a little that he was already checking if she was laughing at his jokes. That was never a good sign. “Go on then. It’s your turn.“

“Okay,“ she looked at him mischievously before she began. “Toes, toes, toes. That’s all I ever think of. I love feet so much. Let me put your toes in my mouth.“

“Hey,“ Bobby protested. “I told you, that was supposed to be a joke,“ Kassandra just laughed. “Alright, last one. Dude, this one time, in my truck, I picked up a stray dog that was, like hitchhiking through Europe, and we shared this intense connection, and it like totally changed my life.“

Kassandra burst out laughing, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “Just like him.“

Bobby smiled as he saw her laughing. He sighed and changed into a more serious tone. “Alright, let’s chat. I’m sorry about what happened with Priya,“ instantly the mirth fled Kassandra’s face and Bobby almost regretted changing the topic. “How do you feel about it?“

“Nothing’s set in stone yet. I might take you back at the next recoupling,“ she winked at him.

“True. Maybe you’ll grow on me like a sexy fungus.“

Kassandra laughed again. “Oh, Bobby. What kind of line is that? So you think I’m sexy?“

“You bet I do,“ Bobby moved a little closer to her. His voice turned lower. “Until then, we should get to know each other better.“

“So, you were the lead singer in a punk band?“, she grazed his forearm lightly with he fingernails making the tiny hair stand up. A shiver ran down his spine. “Not gonna lie, that kind of turns me on. You’re like Johnny Rotten.“

He heard someone clearing his throat and both turned to see Priya standing there, raising her eyebrow at them. “Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom maybe?“, Kassandra looked embarrassed away. “Relax. It’s why we’re all here – to flirt. No need to feel guilty,“ she kissed Bobby on his cheek as if to mark her territory and disappeared into the villa.

“I’m sorry,“ Bobby finally said to Kassandra. “As much as I’d like this to continue, I should probably go check on her.“

Kassandra grimaced but then nodded. “I understand. Go. Don’t worry about me.“

With a heavy heart he turned around and went inside. It was only the second day in this villa and Bobby was already confused. He needed to remind himself of his goal without getting distracted too much.

Priya had gone upstairs to get ready for the night. There was a queue for the bathroom and Priya was still waiting for her turn. “We’re good, Bobby,“ she said as soon as she saw him. “You don’t have to excuse yourself. I’m following my heart and you should, too. I guess Kassandra is sleeping outside. You don’t have to stay with me.“

Bobby considered that for a moment but then shook his head no. “I don’t want to overstrain your patience or the rules,“ Priya was acting really mature, which Bobby respected. He would have preferred to sleep outside especially since he had told Kassandra earlier that he might not share a bed with Priya. But leaving the woman alone among the couples could also hurt her pride. He did not want to be disrespectful to her and he needed to make friends too. He was positive that Priya could become one.

He changed, brushed his teeth and fell into the bed sighing. Tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like using too much dialogue or scenes from the game. I’m trying to put my own scenarios in as much as possible without losing track of the game‘s storyline. Basically this is the story from Bobby‘s point of view as I imagined it. 
> 
> I would’ve loved to write his lines in his Glaswegian accent but since I’m not British (neither is English my mother tongue) I feel I’d fail at attempting the accent.
> 
> Also I‘m so sad there won’t be a reunion for season 2. We should write one!


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter since nothing too spectacular happens during day 3. I don’t want to retell the whole story, that would be too boring. Instead I want to focus on different scenes. However I had to borrow a few lines from the game here and there.
> 
> Thank you guys for your feedback!

The following morning Bobby decided to use the time he had for himself in the kitchen. He checked the ingredients he had to his disposal and went for muffins with orange zest. It was an easy recipe, nothing challenging. He would make sure to buy more fixings whenever they were allowed to visit the local market. Or perhaps he could ask the production team to get him some groceries.

He heated the oven and threw the ingredients into a bowl before he started the mixer. He thought of the night he had spent with Priya. Thankfully the beds were big enough to bring a respectful distance between them. Bobby hoped he had not hurt Priya’s feelings somehow. She did not seem to be miffed however. And in the end, she had stolen him from Kassandra, leaving her single and vulnerable. The idea of Kassandra getting dumped soon made Bobby feel uneasy. He felt she was the person he had the biggest connection with so far.

He jumped as he saw Kassandra standing on the other side of the kitchen counter.

“I’m sorry,“ she said laughing as Bobby turned off the mixer. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I woke up and thought I’d check on whoever’s making that noise.“

“Sorry I woke you up,“ Bobby told her sheepishly. She was sleeping on the daybeds, of course she was ought to hear whatever he was doing in the kitchen. “Do you want a cuppa? Or a coffee?“

She smiled and shook her head. “I should be getting ready first. Marisol spent the night with me and she’s already gone, so I guess the others are going to appear soon. I should use the opportunity to have the bathroom for myself.“

She was wearing black lacy underwear and a blue unbound kimono. Although she was showing off more skin when wearing a bikini, her nightwear looked sexier and more sensual. Bobby felt himself blushing at his thoughts and quickly averted his eyes back to the bowl.

“I should hurry up with those then.“

Kassandra flashed him a smile and turned towards the stairs. “Leave one for me, will you?“

Bobby’s heart sank as he realised, she was more distant than she had been yesterday. But of course she would. He could not hold it against her. He was coupled up with someone else and she was single. She would probably use the day to graft on the other guys.

He sighed and focussed on the muffins again.

***

The morning went by rather unspectacular until Kassandra received a text around noon. The text announced a recoupling for the evening and the boys would get to choose this time. The girl who would remain single would be dumped from the villa.

The group was standing in the kitchen where Kassandra had gotten the text. Bobby was staring at her. He could choose her tonight. He _would _choose her tonight, providing that someone else would not snatch her away. He was scared someone would pick her, but the idea of her leaving the villa scared him even more.

For a brief moment Kassandra and he exchanged glances, before she turned her head away and followed the others outside to the garden.

Bobby decided to hit the gym. It would not be a bad idea working out a little seeing as his rivals never rested either. He decided to train his upper body and went to the weight bench, grabbed two dumbbells and started pressing the weights above his chest. After he finished the first twelve repetitions he saw Hope approaching.

“Pecs today?“, she said to him. “I hope you don’t mind me doing some pull-ups.“

„Suit yourself,“ he replied and went for the second set.

“I just had a chat with Kassandra,“ Hope said as Bobby finished his last rep. “I asked her who she’d like to pick her.“

Bobby sat up and looked at her curiously. “And? What did she say?“

“She wasn’t exactly talkative. She didn’t mention someone. You should pick her tonight if you want to.“

_What was her deal?, _Bobby thought. He wondered why Hope was playing matchmaker. She could have felt threatened, but up until now he had never noticed Kassandra making a move on Noah. Kassandra was merely nice to everybody. He did not know her, but he did not believe she would try to steal Noah from Hope. Or would she?

“Are you and Noah strong then? I’m going to assume he’ll pick you tonight.“

Hope chuckled and looked almost abashed. “I feel like we’re really solid. At this point I’d be terribly disappointed if he wouldn’t pick me.“

_At this point? It’s been two days. _Bobby kept his thoughts to himself however. He did not buy her act. It was only day three and Hope was already so possessive over Noah. Like a dragon who hoarded his treasure. “A true power couple needs a name. What about ’Hoah’?“

“Bobby, no,“ Hope shot him a reproachful glare.

“Nope?“, he grinned at his idea. “That’s good. You guys are Nope.“

Hope protested but Bobby ignored her as he saw Kassandra walking over to them in her terracotta-coloured bikini. “Kassandra! You’re just in time to hear the news about our resident newlyweds!“, Hope rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm playfully. “Their couple name is ’Nope‘. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?“

“Oh, Bobby, that’s harsh,“ she shook her head smilingly. “Don’t listen to him, Hope. I think you two are well suited.“

“Come on, it’s obviously ironic!“

Hope smiled appreciatively at Kassandra, before frowning and looking between Bobby and Kassandra. “I should get going. I just realised I forgot something. Talk to you later,“ she went and left the two of them by themselves.

“You’re right,“ Kassandra finally said as Hope was out of earshot. “’Nope’ is a good name for them.“

“Is someone throwing shade there?“, Bobby grinned. He was glad she had come over. He was now able to talk with her about the evening. “So about the recoupling. Are you excited yet?“

“Not exactly,“ she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Who are you going to pick tonight?“

She was asking him directly and he could not suppress his smirk. He liked that. Her straightforwardness. It was one of the first things he had begun to admire her for. He would not tell her who he was going to pick though. He did not know if he would be able to pick her in the first place. It was first come, first served after all. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.

But I’m still pretty undecided. Why are you asking?“

Kassandra frowned. She clearly was expecting a different demeanour from him. “You should pick me.“

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up. If there had been hesitation inside him before, then there was no trace of it left now. He grinned and leaned back on the bench. “I like that from you. Do it more. Well, I have to think about tonight. We’ll talk later then.“

Bobby winked at her as she was biting her bottom lip. He had the urge to push her against the wall and kiss her until she was breathless. Perhaps if he was lucky he would only have to wait a few hours until he would be able to do so. Until then he had to content himself with his fantasy.

***

The recoupling took place after sunset. The fire at the pit was kindled and the flames threw shadows at the faces of the men who were waiting for their counterparts. The boys were nervous, Bobby could tell. Only Noah seemed to feel calm. Well Bobby certainly was nervous as well. One girl would leave today and a different girl would be his partner for the next couple of days. He wondered who it was going to be.

The boys engaged in smalltalk, trying to distract themselves from the gloomy atmosphere that was engulfing them. Soon the girls arrived, forming a row in front of the fire. Each of them pretty in their own way. They were holding hands. He saw Priya smiling at him. Earlier that day she had come to him and reassured him to follow his heart. She did not expect him to pick her. Bobby smiled back at her.

A phone beeped. It was Noah’s. He stood up and began talking. Bobby did not need to listen, since he knew Noah would go on about how great Hope was. He could not be bothered. But then Noah’s eyes fell on Kassandra and Bobby felt panic arising.

“She’s beautiful and she’s intriguing. I can’t wait to see more of her,“ Noah’s eyes darted back to Hope. “The girl… no, _woman _I want to couple up with tonight is… Hope.“

Hope practically ran over to Noah and threw her arms around his neck. That was interesting. Bobby was convinced he had not seen wrong. Noah looking at Kassandra could have served dramatic purpose but it could also mean that Noah was not as blinded by Hope as he was feigning.

To both Bobby’s and Priya’s delight Ibrahim chose Priya. Rocco chose Lottie again. Which left Bobby and Gary. Bobby knew that Gary was not exactly thrilled to have been with Hannah. He would not choose her. So it was down to either Marisol or Kassandra. Kassandra had told him, that Gary had tried to talk with her. He was definitely interested in Kassandra. Bobby had also seen the blonde‘s attempts at flirting with her. Bobby was on edge. No strategy could help him now. He needed luck.

A phone beeped. It was Bobby’s. He exhaled and got up, focussed on suppressing his grin. “I usually have trouble seeing anyone as more than a friend, but I reckon it could be different with this girl. She’s my favourite combination of cool and bold. Like gazpacho.“

“The Spanish song?“, Gary interrupted him and Bobby shot him a glare.

“That’s despacito. Anyway, pipe down, I’m recoupling here,“ Bobby turned to face Kassandra. She looked back at him. There was a weak smile around her lips. Her eyes hopeful. “The girl I’d like to couple up with is… Kassandra.“

Kassandra crossed over to him, she was beaming. They embraced and Kassandra kissed his cheek. “Thank you,“ she whispered into his ear. Around them the other islanders clapping. Hand in hand they sat together at the firepit. Gary chose Marisol which meant that Hannah had to leave. Bobby could not feel sad however. He was a little closer to his aim and he was with the girl he wanted.

***

“And since Noah and I are the strongest couple in here, we should get the corner bed,“ Hope explained to her fellow islanders as they were discussing the bed situation. Her reasoning was presumptuous to say the least. She and Noah were not the best couple, not after three days. And her stating so was disregarding to all of the others.

Kassandra came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a short one-piece made of satin with lace details on the neckline and at the bottom. Bobby held his breath as he caught sight of her. “This looks beautiful on you.“

Kassandra smiled. “Thank you. But it’s nothing compared to your cake trousers.“

“I’m definitely a fashion pioneer. But what I wanted to say was, you’re just in time.“

“For what?“

“We’re deciding who should get the corner bed,“ Bobby explained.

“And Hope reckons she and Noah deserve to have it,“ Gary added.

“They _deserve _to have it?“, Kassandra looked at Bobby who leaned over and whispered to her.

“How about you and I get the corner bed. You know… so it’s less likely everybody’s watching us together,“ he felt himself blushing, afraid he was pushing ahead too far and may have scared her away.

Kassandra only grinned at him. She ran across the room and threw herself on the corner bed laughing. “Two people quarrel, the third rejoices.“

Bobby liked this girl more and more. Gary barked a laugh following Kassandra’s solution to settle their argument and Hope resigned herself with one of the remaining beds, a sour expression on her face.

Bobby slid into bed beside Kassandra and the lights were turned off. He felt a little nervous. Although they had already spent one night together he felt different than two days ago.

“Kassandra,“ he whispered. “Are you okay with this? Sharing a bed with me so soon? I think…“, he faltered. “You’re really beautiful and I hope the attraction is mutual, but I don’t want to push for anything to happen before you’re not ready. We can share as friends,“ he felt like a proper idiot as soon as the words had come out of his mouth.

Bobby could hear Kassandra giggle quietly. “How about you stop talking and kiss me instead?“

Bobby could do with that. He pulled the duvet over them and shuffled closer. Her small frame radiated heat beneath the covers. She kissed him first and pressed herself against his body. Her mouth was demanding but he gave into her gladly. He had one hand at the small of her back, involuntarily pulling her even closer. As she moved her hips against his, he felt himself harden. He shifted a little, somewhat embarrassed by his physical reaction but unwilling to break the kiss yet. Eventually they pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. He caressed her cheek and smiled before giving her another peck on the lips.

“I could get used to that,“ she whispered.

“So glad you got the corner bed.“

“Turn over,“ Kassandra told him. “I want to cuddle with you.“

“Oh, so you want to be the big spoon?“

He gladly did as he was bid and soon fell asleep with her arm around his waist and her cheek resting against his back. More content than he had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 4 rn. I will probably write day 4 and 5 together.


End file.
